


Dont read this I just wanna ruin the 69

by The_Almighty_Piss_Lizard



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cocaine, Crack, I just wanna ruin the 69, Literally every drug to ever exist, M/M, Shitty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Piss_Lizard/pseuds/The_Almighty_Piss_Lizard
Summary: 69
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Dont read this I just wanna ruin the 69

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke i just wanna ruin the 69 in the bottom Sapnap tag

Sapnap sucks Dreams pp  
Dream suck Sapnap asshole  
Sapnap cum  
Dream spank and say "no."  
Sapnap cry  
Dream think "wow hot cry"  
Dream cum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke I regret writing this.


End file.
